


of schedules & pride

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, kara being a proud friend!!!, lena being shy!!!, lunch dates!!!!, this fic has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: QuiteTheScreamer prompted: 31. It’s basic science.  Not rocket science. + SuperCorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	of schedules & pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts).



> Like always, prompt list [ here ](https://embracedself.tumblr.com/post/613707046735511552/supergirl-prompts-list-a) and I'm excited to see what you come up with for me next!

"It's basic science, Kara." Lena laughed merrily, shaking her head fondly. "Not rocket science."

"You're right; it's not rocket science. Rocket science, I could understand." Kara responded. "But this? No way. How do you keep up with it all?" She wanted to know.

Lena raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "It's just my schedule, Kar. I don't keep up with it myself, you know that right? I have Jess to help me keep track." She pointed out.

Kara grinned from over at her, from her side of the table. They were at lunch, and Kara was trying to understand how Lena managed to get so much done in a day.

"Still. It's amazing, what you manage to do." Kara answered. "I'm proud of you. Always." She added, placing a hand over Lena's on top of the table.

Lena smiled, and oh Rao, it was a brilliant kind of smile that gave Kara all sorts of animals in her stomach, not just butterflies. No. She had the whole zoo.

"Thanks Kara." Lena murmured, ducking her head.

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
